Kamen Rider Astro : The Next Fourze!
by Power Rider Daiki
Summary: When you need a Kamen Rider who can fight against anything he can? You order a Kamen Rider Astro! This Kamen Rider is like no other, he'll have to fight against the Zodiart Rouges and the Shurime Army both, prepare for the unspeakable power of Kamen Rider Astro : The Next Fourze! Plus some characters from Kamen Rider Fourze are back. Saisho ni ko...UCHUU KITA..Mezaru nai! Haha!
1. EXCITING START!

**Episode 1 : A New Day..**

Amanogawa high had just reopened for a new school year, although Zodiarts are still around. A teen ran up to the front door and began to jump in joy, "YES!" he ran into the school and went straight to the cafeteria for some breakfast. Then a girl saw the young man and her eyes turned to hearts as her heart glew pink. Her fantasy popped and she went to the table he was sitting, "Hi...What's your name?" the girl said, the boy swallowed, then smirked, "Ore wa...Senshimaru Yoruto.." he introduced, she stared at him and began to smile, Yoruto snapped, then she introduced herself, "Ore wa..Kouta Mia.." she then began to eat. ' _Maybe just not yet...But right now...I need to act like a strong girl..Maybe he would like me that way.._ ' Mia thought, then Yoruto saw another guy over with some girls, maybe he could be friends with him. "OI!" He yelled, the guy was still talking to the girls, acting cool, "OI!" Yoruto yelled again, the guy was ignoring Yoruto and ate his burrito, "OI!" the guy finally got up, "WHAT!" he yelled at Yoruto, "Wanna be friends?!" the teen asked, the guy growled and grabbed him by the collar, then threw him into a table. "Ugh.." Yoruto got up and was punched in the stomach again, "Why not fight back? Huh?!" the guy asked, Yoruto got up, "Seshi no maru te...Ore wa ne yo...Saimate, ore no chika ni Zodiarts.. (Because that wouldn't...Be the right thing for me to do...Plus, I want to save my strength for the Zodiarts..)" then Yoruto was punched in the stomach again, then thrown into a wall. "Wow...That's really interesting of strength.." Yoruto said while getting up, "I'll call you Yosuke...Don't wanna get you confused with another friend of mine.." the guy said, "I'm Tenma.." he high fived Yoruto. "I'll see you in class then, geez, this dude is so interesting.." Tenma left, Yosuke then got up and picked up the tables.

* * *

 **The universe has created a power that was formed in the Astro Switches.**

 **With a push of a button...There could be a power unknown to the world..**

 **SPACE IN YOUR HAND!**

 **WOW WOW WOW WOW!**

 **Astro!**

Astro backflips and kicks into a Zodiart.

 **WOW WOW WOW WOW!**

 **LET'S GO!**

Astro dehenshined and pulled off the Astro Driver.

 **WOW WOW WOW WOW!**

 **Fourze!**

Fourze in Rocket-Drill States stabs through a Zodiart and flies off of the Zodiart as it explodes.

 **WOW WOW WOW WOW!**

 **OH YEAH!**

Meteor turns sideways and looks into a broken camera.

 **High School! Kara Housouchuu!**

Yosuke jumps in joy, as a Fourze mark hits Yosuke in the face while appearing on the screen.

 **Burger katate HANGURII na EVERYDAY!**

Gentaro was teaching the class as a Astro Mark, a Fourze mark with spikes at the end of the oval eyes hit him in the face.

 **Mada mada tarinai yume Large-Size!**

Yosuke and Gentaro both henshin together and they're markings come together and form the Kamen Rider Fourze title, Astro pokes it.

 **COME ON, SWITCH ON!**

Astro jumps into the air and punches into a Zodiart.

 **Retro Future sonna no wa fusaiyou!**

Astro backflips onto the ground and dehenshins.

 **Omoitsuki Image mirai e blast off!**

Tenma was working on a computer in the Lab Base and Gentaro was helping him out.

 **Koushiki nanka imi ga nai!**

Yosuke then pulled out the Astro Driver as the others were on the ground.

 **Hito no hanashi dake de shitta ki ni naranaide..**

Mia was sitting on a bench next to Yosuke, resting her head on his shoulder while he ate a burger.

 **Kakan ni TOUGH ni CHALLENGE!**

Mia fell asleep, then Yosuke looked in his bag, then quietly screamed since he had no food left.

 **Genkai nante bukkowashite yare jibun no te de!**

Yosuke was transforming into Astro, the armor came on.

 **SWITCH ON!**

The helmet became energy, then it became a solid when it said (ON!).

 **Kinou yori STEP UP!**

Astro stepped on a Zodiart as a Jump pad and was into the sky knocking the Zodiart into the ground and caused it to explode.

 **GO WIN! GO WIN! MY FRIENDS!**

Yosuke smiled as Mia and Tenma and a bluenette came up to him. Gentaro watching from behind a tree, then smiled brightly.

 **Taikiken datte toppa shite!**

Astro then kicked into a Zodiart with Rocket Drill Super Kick!

 **SWITCH ON!**

Astro dehenshined and then went to the building.

 **Tabidachi no COUNTDOWN!**

Astro flies off with the Rocket Module on the Astro Chaser.

 **Tomaranai Growing! Chou shineki-tekii SCHOOL DAYS!**

Gentaro and Yosuke did the handshake featured in every Kamen Rider Fourze Movie and Show..

 **WOW WOW WOW WOW!**

Astro sits down.

 **ASTRO!**

Yosuke sits down.

 **WOW WOW WOW WOW!**

Astro gets up and walks away..

 **LET'S GO!**

Mia went to the bench where Yosuke was sitting and pulled out a book and they began to read it.

* * *

Later at class, Gentaro Kisaragi was teaching the class about how to handle the Rocket Ship's "Take-Off" system. Then Yosuke wrote everything down, then heard a crack sound. Gentaro continued, "When you enter the ship, make sure you are wearing your full gear, then activate the shuttle system at Full Power." the class nodded. Then Yosuke wrote that down, he wanted to save his father, who was lost in space since his ship was attacked by a duo that invades space and destroys planets. It's said in his dad's report that their next target after the planet he's on is Earth itself, Yosuke can't let that happen. Then Gentaro looked at the book, reading his dad's report, ' _Oh...God..._ ' Gentaro thought, sweating a bit, "After class, I want to talk to you about something private.." Gentaro whisperred to Yosuke, he nodded and the teacher went to the front of the class. "Well..To move on~" Gentaro was interrupted by the bell, luckily, "Yosuke, I'd like you to get your lunch and come back to the seat.." Gentaro ordered Yosuke, "Eating in the classroom, LUNCH KITA!" he shouted, Gentaro was surprised, he used to always say "Kita"..Then later, Yosuke and Gentaro were talking about Fourze, "You were Fourze?!" Yosuke was amazed, "RIDER KITA!" Yosuke screamed loud, then a window cracked.

Yosuke and Gentaro were in the Rabbit Hutch Lunar Base, he then looked into a small hut and pulled out a Red and Golden striped Fourze Driver, "The Astro Driver, I knew you were perfect for it, the moment I saw you.." Gentaro explained, "Maybe you should~" the alarm went off, "There's a test drive for ya!" Gentaro went to the computer, "I'll have to guess how it works..." Gentaro sighed looking at all of the advanced technological systems. "Go on..I'll tell you how to do it from here!" Yosuke nodded and left, he then saw a Zodiart attacking the School's air tank, "You're not gonna blow up this school!" Yosuke said pulling out the Astro Driver, placing it on his waist, "Ooh..Switches!" he slammed all four down, * **5...4...3...2...1!** * Yosuke grabbed the handle, " **HENSHIN!** " he shoved the lever handle forward and an armor came onto him, the eyes of the suit emerald green with spikes at the end of the oval shaped armor eyes.

Golden strokes on the Dark Red armor, the Shapes on the armors were there but with spikes at the tips. Astro walked forward and smirked, then charged toward pulled out a Golden Switch with a Thunder Bolt button with the number of 42, he placed it into a slot, * **SHOCK!** * Astro slid the Thunder Bolt down, * **SHOCK ON!** * lightning surrounded his foot and the a golden and clear yellow thunder bolt shaped stripe on the bottom. He lightning kicked at the beast, then backflipped and pulled out the Elec Switch, * **ELEC ON!** * he gained the Elec Arm, then began used the Billy Rod and began to slash at the Zodiart. "Wow...Who taught you how to use that stuff?" Gentaro asked, "Video game.." Yosuke admitted, then Gentaro just watched closely. * **SHOCK! ELEC! LIMIT BREAK!** * Astro jumped into the air, glowing gold with sparks flying out, " **ELECTRIC SHOCKING RIDER KICK!** " Astro kicked through the beast and caused the largest of explosions. "WOAH!" Gentaro clapped, "Bravo.." he said, Astro dehenshined and smirked, "Now I can really do this!" Yosuke ran back to class, "OH CRAP, LUNCH'S OVER!" Gentaro ran to the class as well.

They both came in an Mia saw Yosuke, "Are you alright?" she asked the two, "Yeah, we're fine.." Gentaro said, "Go ahead and miss the next episode if you want...It's really drama ish..Barely funny.." The Mot Bot said, then Yosuke slapped it in the head and it returned to hot dog state, "THAT'S NOT TRUE! YOU IDIOT!" Yosuke yelled, he then pulled out the Astro Driver, "Ok..Let's see if I can do this!" he placed it on his waist, then flipped the switches, * **5...4...3...2..1.** * Yosuke smirked, " **HENSHIN!** " he pushed the lever and raised his hand to the sky, then became Kamen Rider Astro. "So far I've used Neo Astro Switch 41, and Astro switch 10.." Yosuke dehenshined and wrote in his journal, "But there are way more I've gotta try..Maybe I could use them all someday.." Yosuke said.

* * *

 ** _Kamen Rider Astro, a powerful new rider has finally emerged...What shall we do, Lord Kratos?_**

 ** _Deploy the engine runner...Then...We shall invade Earth..._**

"NO!"

 _SHUT UP, FOOLISH EARTHLING!_

 ** _Banjo, shut up!_**

 _Hmph.._

 ** _BOTH OF YOU SHUT YOUR PINEHOLES BEFORE I END YOUR EXISTENCE...WE MUST FIND A WAY TO DESTROY ASTRO!_**

 ** _Right!_**

 **Sir! I've gained a transmission!**

 _ **Play it..**_

 **"** _So far...I've gained information on the Astro Driver up to here..It cannot handle a bio energy impact.._ **"**

 _ **Interesting...Banjo,Ran,Zenma...Find...Bio Energy Crystals...AND BRING THEM TO ME IMMEDIATELY!**_

 _ **Yes Lord Kratos!**_

"My son will defeat you no matter what...It'll take a year to find Bio Energy Crystals..."

 _ **Oh, I know...That's why I sent them to get it...So that I could study Astro's abilities more..**_

"You're wasting your time!"

* * *

 **KRWKoukan8629 : Well I hope you guys enjoyed this first episode...Although I will be continuing Kamen Rider Excalibur..WHICH IS NEXT! Stay tuned for the Fanged Explosion!**


	2. Pink Hair

**_Episode 2 : Pink...Hair..._**

Yosuke was sitting in class, "Hello, Class..Today there's a student who made it just in time!" Gentaro said, they all saw a Pink haired girl, "Oh...My...God.." the other boys next to Yosuke said, Yosuke was eating chips. The pink haired girl saw Yosuke ans smiled, "I'm Momo Velia Deviluke.." she introduced herself. Yosuke looked up and saw Momo, smiling a bit, Momo made a hidden smirk and walked to her desk, choosing it to be right next to Yosuke. The boy was listening to the teacher as Momo was biting her pencil looking at him, ' _I-I can't fall for him..I-I love Rito-san.._ ' she thought. Yosuke then opened his book, Momo scooted closer to Yosuke, ' _I...I..can't help myself.._ ' Momo smirked, Mia growled and gained dark eye, the bell rang, so Mia stood up and grabbed Yosuke's arm, taking him out of the classroom.

* * *

' _Where is that girl?_ ' Mia asked herself in her thoughts. Yosuke was confused, but he was pulled into a strange room, with a couch, a bed, a TV, and pretty much everything a 1 room apartment would have. "Woah.." Yosuke looked around, Mia then looked out the window, noticing Momo lost, "Yay.." she said. Yosuke got a call on his HutchBand from Gentaro, "Yello?" he answered, " _Danger near sector 45.._ " Yosuke ran out of the apartment back door and to Sector 45.

He saw a Man with creepy red eyes and hair, "I think I'm gonna hurl.." Yosuke said backing up. The Creepy man became a Grim Reaper Zodiart and began to slash at the boy, who dodged each slash, "Even your Zodiart state is creepy!" Yosuke said pulling out the Astro Driver, he kicked the Grim Zodiart into the ground, flipping the switches in the process. * **5...4...3...2..1.** * Yosuke grabbed the lever, " **HENSHIN!** " he pushed the lever and became Astro, " ** _Saishoi ni ko...UCHUU KITA...Mezaru nai!_** " Astro catchphrased, then jumped up and kicked the Grim Zodiart threes times, then backflipped from the Zodiart's head onto the top of a pole. "Hehe.." Astro said, Grim growled and caused Slash waves, "Nani? UGH!" Astro was hit by each one and fell down, getting hit by another which caused him to dehenshin.

* * *

Yosuke came back and Mia saw his face, getting worried of some blood on his arm, Mia walked up and grabbed his hand, "What happened?" she whiped the blood off his arm. "Just a little trouble from a little while ago.." Yosuke said, "What...trouble?" Mia's smirk faded, "Not much.." Yosuke added, "Your bleeding..How is that not much?!" Mia hugged him, "Don't scare me anymore.." he looked at Mia, "Maybe you should get to dinner, shouldn't go on an empty stomach." Yosuke said and Mia nodded, as they ate, he saw on the news that the Grim Zodiart was slashing at the power plant, ripping it apart.

Yosuke ran out of the room, then Mia saw the news report catch Yosuke in the battle with Grim Zodiart a little while ago. Mia dropped the fork in shock, Yosuke found the Zodiart and pulled out the Astro Driver, placing it on his waist, but before he could flip the switches, some minions appeared and began to attack Yosuke, he kicked them back and chased after the Zodiart.

Mia ran out of the little hut, Momo noticed her and followed after, both seeing Yosuke being beaten immensely by the Minions, they both gasped. Yosuke threw one of them over his shoulder and tried to run toward where the Zodiart went, but was grabbed and thrown into a building, breaking a hole threw the wall of it. He could barely get up after that one, really did a number on his back. Yosuke looked to the Grim Zodiart, who smirked toward him and laughed loudly, "MY POWER WILL SOON RULE OVER ALL!" the Zodiart shouted, "Is that all you want?!" Yosuke got up from the ground. "Because that's something only an idiot would wish for!" He pulled out the Astro Belter and placed it on his waist, "WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!" the Grim Zodiart slashed toward Yosuke, but a hand picked him up, soon a flying Momo was holding Yosuke's hand. "SUGOI!" Yosuke admired, "Oh, Yosuke-san, you flatter me.." Momo placed a hand on her mouth, licking it while planning.. _things_. But Yosuke flicked the switches instead of worrying about her, "Momo-san." he looked up, she then nodded and dropped the boy, " **Henshin!** " he smacked the lever and began to transform.

Astro charged toward him and began to punch at the Zodiart, then he activated an Astro Switch,

 **DRILL, ROCKET : ON!**

he jumped and slashed through the Zodiart with the Drill. She flew through the air as his eyes glew brightly,

 **DRILL, ROCKET : LIMIT BREAK!**

he jumped into the air and glew brightly, gold aura surrounding his body as the Zodiart began to glow.

" **ROCKET DRILL RIDER KICK!** "

Astro kicked toward him, but the Zodiart slashed toward Mia, worrying Astro muchly,

" **RESCUE VERSION!** "

he kicked the slash wave away from Mia. "Yosh!" Now he was fired up, trying to take his friends out is terrible. Astro jumped up at the Zodiarts and the Modules turned off, he punched at him violently, ready to finally finish it,

 **ELEC : LIMIT BREAK!**

he charged forward and stabbed the Grim Zodiart,

" **VEMILLION VOLT RIDER SLASH!** "

he slashed through the monster and caused an explosion. Signalling the fight was over, then Momo was able to get down and smile, "Yosuke-san.. Yagatta.." Mia was happy Yosuke was OK. Astro dehenshined and smiled to his friends.

* * *

 **Dragon : ALRIGHT! I'M READY FOR GHOST!**

 **Maric : YEAH WE ARE!**

 **Excalibur : HENSHIN! -NINJA STYLE-**

 **Dekadon : EPICNESS IN ONE STANCE!**

 **Dragon : Enjoy this episode AND Kamen Rider Ghost the serious.**

* * *

A red haired man was slashed at the chest and the man falls from the attack, happy he died protecting the temple. Years later, the temple was even more structured then before, the man reappeared from a glow, pulling from his pocket a black eye-seeming trinket.

 **EYE!**

Tenkuji Takeru lifted two fingers to the air, bringing them down as a chant came from the belt.

 **BATCHIRIMINA! (FLY, LIVE, AND BEYOND!)**

 **BATCHIRIMINA! (FLY, LIVE, AND BEYOND!)**

" **Henshin!** " he shoved in the lever and the symbol from the Trinket had an illusion to come out of the buckle,

 **KAIGAN! (REVIVE!)**

Takeru glowed and transformed into the mighty Kamen Rider of the Present, Ghost.

 **ORE!**

 **LET'S GO! DACHIMARA! GHO-GHO-GHOST!**

Ghost fought against Ganma soldiers with his mighty weapons, pulling out a Red Trinket.

 **KAIGAN! (REVIVE!)**

 **A Title Transition bloomed and covered the screen, behind it orange glowing codes in the darkness, a Mahou portal blocking them.**


End file.
